


蝉鸣的橙子气泡

by AG2019



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), Ultraman Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - 20th Century, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AG2019/pseuds/AG2019
Summary: OOC, OOT, PWP, PWP, PWP, 重要的事情说三遍灵感来源三十题吧，怀旧三十题第一题 1、招待所干那事到一半服务员敲门送开水，本文是小情侣相亲相爱写完之后发现自己对那个时代的不了解已经到了一种好笑的程度，所以随便看看因为诸星真没有出现在TV里和凑朝阳组合没啥画面感，所以这次选的都是奥名字，雷者勿入至于年龄和背景自己随意理解，我脑补的是自己的私设，罗布设定为双胞胎，20左右，赛罗和他们差不多大，然后妹妹小个两三岁的样子请仔细阅读本段文字及相关rating再决定是否要阅读此文, 开头就是性描写，开屏雷击预警
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Ultrawoman Grigio, 兔糖, 赛格, 赛罗/格丽乔





	蝉鸣的橙子气泡

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, OOT, PWP, PWP, PWP, 重要的事情说三遍
> 
> 灵感来源三十题吧，怀旧三十题第一题 1、招待所干那事到一半服务员敲门送开水，本文是小情侣相亲相爱
> 
> 写完之后发现自己对那个时代的不了解已经到了一种好笑的程度，所以随便看看
> 
> 因为诸星真没有出现在TV里和凑朝阳组合没啥画面感，所以这次选的都是奥名字，雷者勿入
> 
> 至于年龄和背景自己随意理解，我脑补的是自己的私设，罗布设定为双胞胎，20左右，赛罗和他们差不多大，然后妹妹小个两三岁的样子
> 
> 请仔细阅读本段文字及相关rating再决定是否要阅读此文, 开头就是性描写，开屏雷击预警

“啊，赛罗…赛罗…嗯！”

“格丽乔...喜欢……我顶你那里么？”

“知，知道了就不要问我啦……”

“哈，要是被你哥哥们知道了的话……我会死吧…”

“不许说……”

小城镇火车站附近的招待所内最角落的单人间里，两具年轻的躯体正在热烈地彼此碰撞。还是学生的少年少女口袋里并没有多少钱，师长父兄又管得严。但即便是两个人黏糊在窄小的单人床上，他们每时每刻也都是愉悦的。

格丽乔双臂摊开，与赛罗十指相扣，离他们指尖不远的床头柜上还摆放着喝到一半的橙子汽水，瓶口插着两根吸管——如果买了两瓶，就没钱来这里做爱了。冰凉的水滴顺着玻璃瓶流线型的身体滑落，从床头柜漆皮剥落的口隙渗进木头里。

窗外的梧桐树唱着震耳欲聋的蝉鸣，但无论是赛罗还是格丽乔，都只听得见彼此的喘息，和身体部位接触时粘腻的声音，或是间歇的深吻，或是不停的交合。

赛罗腰间的肌肉被少女纤细的腿夹紧，即便有着前几日训练下来的淤青也不觉痛。他酣畅淋漓地品尝着小女友的甜蜜，有时感到她双臂勾在自己脖颈间，他就知道要俯下身来探进她的两瓣红唇给她一个几乎窒息的吻。他和她一样，喜爱这样的吻，但他又和她不一样，害怕这样的吻。因为每次他在唇齿交接的间隙吐露出几句不怎么有文采的情话，她便会不自觉地咬得更紧一些。但管那么多呢，他就是爱她。不然也不会冒着被猎鹰一号发现的风险，将她紧紧抱着。在她第一次对他笑的时候，他早就兵荒马乱缴械投降了。

“格丽乔...我...喜欢你，你喜欢...我吗？”

“我..我最喜欢...”

一道突兀的敲门声打断了年轻爱侣间的表白。“笃笃笃”

“七号房的在吗！送开水了！”

这一声叫喊，可是把床上两人的三魂七魄给吓没了。赛罗平时习武，反应快一点，一只大手马上盖在了格丽乔的嘴上。

应门很明显不是一个选择。两人此时都赤条条的，衣物从外套到内衣都随意落在房间四处，光是挑出自己的衣服就要花半天时间。只能等服务员觉得此时房里没人后走开。

见第一次无人应答，外面的人又喊了一声确认一遍，赛罗先是吻了吻格丽乔额头安抚她的情绪，随后转头紧盯着房门的动静。

呃，进来的时候锁门了吗……？

由于拿到钥匙后的自己过于火急火燎，竟然忘记了这个重要的细节。好在苍天有眼，门外的服务员见门内无人，就拿着水壶离开了，并没有上手试试门有无上锁。

赛罗确认再三后将手掌拿开，格丽乔立刻大口呼吸换气。见恋人要起身，她不舍地抓着他的手指：“去干嘛。”

“房间门不知道有没有锁，我确认一下。”

“我进来的时候锁了，赛罗真是的！这都不注意！”

“啊，哈哈哈……我那是，太喜欢你了嘛。想要你都快想疯了……”格丽乔有医学院的卫生课程，而赛罗一要接受雷欧的训练二要训练罗布兄弟，他俩能单独相处的机会确实少之又少。

“嗯……”女孩对这个答案不置可否，搂着男友的脖子主动一吻，吞下了他未说完的羞人的话。

“呀”，赛罗一拍脑袋，“刚刚好像有人有话没说完来着，她要说什么，我听着呢。”说话间，他再次安心俯下身来，两手握在格丽乔腰间，蓄势待发。

“我...”

“嗯？”

刚刚情到浓时，说出这句话就像本能反应一样一点问题都没有，现在清醒一些了才发现是多么令人害羞。“我最喜欢赛罗！”放弃挣扎一口气说出来以后，她想转头把脸埋进枕头里，却被赛罗气势汹涌的吻给阻挠了。

该说的话都说完了，他们吻得很认真。尤其是赛罗，用力到让格丽乔以为要被吞吃入腹。两人双唇相连的同时，赛罗在身下找准了位置，再一次贯穿。

随着恋人强势的动作，格丽乔再也憋不住声音，嗓子里的娇喘开始毫不吝啬地放肆了起来。伴着赛罗的低声喘息，连窗台停歇的鸟儿都要红着脸飞向别处。

“赛罗，赛罗，赛罗……”

凭着这个信号，他知道她快要到了，每次高潮将至的她，总会失神又迷恋地反复念着自己的名字。而他每次听到那样柔软又脆弱的声线，就会忍不住粗暴起来，每次抽插进入得又深又用力，仿佛要将她揉碎在自己怀里。

“赛罗……嗯！”无需多言，温暖甬道缩紧的节奏已经告知了他。而他也会心满意足地进行最后一段冲刺后，便和她在极乐之境相遇。

“我...我要射进来了哦？格丽乔...”

“赛罗...全部...给我...”

……

“呼啊……呼啊……”调整呼吸的两人身体依然紧贴着，赛罗甚至还埋在格丽乔身体里没退出来。格丽乔对此却并无任何意见，还积极回应着他们事后更加粘腻的吻。

“格丽乔，我真的好喜欢好喜欢你。”

“我也一样喜欢着赛罗哦。”

橙子汽水喝完了，瓶盖底子上写着“欢迎回购”；树上的蝉歇息了，可第二天正午，它又会继续高歌。

两人全身上下都是水，有汗水有唾津还有爱液。简单穿上衣服以后，赛罗打开窗户，让等候已久的熏风为他们放松了一丝神经。这个时代和平却不太平，第一片枯叶落下时，赛罗便会跟随赛文雷欧出发进行下一步的追踪，还会捎上初出茅庐的罗索和布鲁。届时，要被迫分别的不止是这对恋人，还有格罗布三兄妹。

但是，就算离开的车票印着明天清晨的时间，他们也可以在今晚午夜偷溜到村庄的后山，手忙脚乱地脱掉彼此的衣服，在青春的爱欲里放浪形骸。

毕竟，夏天还没结束呢，赛罗和格丽乔不约而同地想到。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完最后一段脑子里浮现了小情侣后山办事结束后妹妹找不到内衣，最后兔子在旁边的矮树枝头帮女朋友把蕾丝小背心取了下来的画面


End file.
